werewolf_onlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolves
The Werewolf team is the main evil team that is trying to kill the Village team. They start off with more information than the Town, knowing each other. A full game starts with 4 werewolves. Any type of werewolf is not able to be converted to the Sect or bitten by a Zombie. Roles Werewolf - A generic werewolf with no abilities and one vote per night. Alpha Werewolf - A werewolf that appears as unknown, and has two votes per night. Wolf Seer - A werewolf that can see a person's role per night. Wolf Shaman - A werewolf that can make people appear as Wolf Shaman/evil to Seers, Aura Seers, and detectives. Junior Werewolf - A werewolf that can tag someone to kill with him when they die. Werewolf Berserk - A werewolf that can activate a frenzied night, where any player that is attacked by the wolves is killed no matter what, as well as anybody who protected that player. Nightmare Werewolf - A werewolf that will make 2 players (1 each time) during the game "fall asleep" for one night. That player won't be able to use his ability during the night. Sorcerer - A werewolf who is able to see other's roles, but is not able to directly communicate with them through werewolf chat. Currently, the Sorcerer is only available in Custom Games. However, it used to be a regular role. The rest of the werewolves regularly rotate and are randomized in Quick Game, Ranked games, and Sandbox. Some roles rely on the "strength" of a wolf. For example, Tough Guys and Beast Hunters are able to find the weakest werewolf. Here is the strength order, from weakest to strongest: Werewolf, Junior Werewolf, Wolf Shaman, Werewolf Berserk, Alpha, Wolf Seer.(Nightmare werewolf is weakest temporarily) Night At night, players on the werewolf team can identify their teammates by a paw on the bottom left of that player's avatar. An exception to this is for the sorcerer. The wolves can talk in a separate chat during the night. This can be used to discuss who to kill and exchange info. The wolves also simultaneously select a player they want to kill. Whoever has been selected by the most werewolves will be killed, unless they were protected in some way. If there is a tied, one of the voted player will die, chosen randomly. If none of the Werewolves vote, no one will die. Day During the day, the werewolves have the same abilities as a normal villager. The exceptions to this are the Wolf Shaman, the Werewolf Berserk and the Junior Werewolf. Goal The Werewolves win if there are the same number of wolves as villagers, as they will have the most voting power. However, the solo killing role (Serial Killer, Arsonist, etc.) must be killed also. Trivia *If one of the Werewolves is put in jail, the rest of the team can see this. That player's icon will have prison cell bars on their avatar. References Category:Werewolves Roles Category:Teams